Untitled
by please insert selected name
Summary: Rachel's had enough Quinn's been playing with her all day now it's time for payback. g!p!Rachel possessive!Rachel pezberry!siblings faberittana!friendship Faberry!relationship puckleberry!bromance finn!bashing no babygate. pwp oneshot may continue if people R&R also i do take prompts so if you like this leave a review or pm me and i'll see what i can do


**A/N okay so this going to be a quick smutty g!p oneshot I may turn it into a small collection of related oneshots or a multi-chap fic it all depends on the responses I get for it, and if any of my follows from my other fic are reading this I promise that I am updating soon sorry it took so long but anyway I hope you enjoy. Oh yea this is AU, close pezberry!siblings and its faberritana!friendship Badass!Rachel, and if I continue puckleberry!bromance.**

* * *

Rachel bit down hard on the trembling skin of Quinn's neck as she rocked hard against her spanx covered core, moaning gutturally as she did so, her body was on fire completely and utterly intoxicated by Quinn, her head was spinning and she couldn't get enough, the need to claim the girl as hers, to dominate her, to pound into her until she was a moaning and begging mess was too strong to be ignored.

Quinn had been playing with her all day, first cornering her in the auditorium getting her all hot and bothered only to disappear seconds later leaving the self proclaimed badass to her sisters unyielding teasing as she just so happened to stumbled upon the brunette trying -and failing- to maneuver her pants to make the eight inch bulge in her jeans unnoticeable.

As soon as the diva had finally calmed down enough to stop fidgeting and glancing suspiciously at everything that moved, Quinn had done it again only this time she pulled the unsuspecting diva into a nearby janitors closet.

So by now you should be able to tell that Rachel was most certainly not happy, not only was she sexually frustrated but she was also incredible irate due to her girlfriends constant teasing, drawing her closer and closer to the edge only to stop, peck the divas lips squeeze her cock one last time then push her away and leave, so I'm sure you would understand why Rachel finally snapped upon seeing her girlfriend practically draped all over that lumbering oaf of a 'man' and to see said oaf's meaty paws all over _her _cheerleader.

So Rachel did what any sane individual would do in such a situation, she walked up to the incompetent asshole and punched him right in his fat nose, hearing the familiar satisfying crunch of bone snapping upon contact she then proceeded to grab Quinn drag her down the hallway and out of the schools exit and practically threw her in the car speeding down the road the instant her door slammed shut.

When she finally got home -luckily for her- her parents were conveniently away on a business trip, her brother - Christian - was at college and Santí was at school and had told her before she left for cheerios practice that morning she was staying at Britt's for awhile and would be home before their parents returned.

So here she was home alone with her gorgeous girlfriend -who had been taunting her all day- pinned beneath her as she began to nip and suck all the heated skin available while relishing in the moans that were tearing from the blonde's -soon to be raw- throat.

Her hand snuck under Quinn's shirt trailing across her toned stomach and up and down her sides reveling in the whimpering sounds Quinn makes every time Rachel skims a little too low, fingers slipping below the waist band of the flimsy excuse of material she called underwear.

"You shouldn't have played with me like that _baby._ You _know_ how possessive and jealous I get _no-one _gets to touch you but me you are _mine _Quinn. no-one else's but _mine_," -_and I'm about to prove it _she added internally- Rachel hissed into Quinn's ear harshly sucking on the soft flesh of her earlobe nipping at it then soothing the pleasurable sting with her tongue.

Quinn's responding moan echoed loudly throughout the otherwise silent room, "Yes I'm y-yours…baby no-one else's but yours…g-god baby…f-feels s-so…good…mmm yeah…d-don't stop…p-please Rae I-I need_ more._ Quinn whined desperately rubbing up against the noticeable bulge in Rachel's tight black jeans.

Rachel inhaled sharply at Quinn's desperate tone, her own restraint slipping she didn't think she'd be able to keep up the teasing any longer with the way things were already heating up.

Rachel practically ripped Quinn's top off then began to pepper kisses down her chest, reaching behind Quinn's back to deftly undo the pesky bra.

Once said bra had been tossed unceremoniously across the room she latched onto one of the oh so tempting pink nubs on display before her, unable to resist the temptation any longer she leaned forward sucking harshly as Quinn moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around Rachel pulling her closer while her nails bit teasingly at the already heated flesh.

Spurred on by Quinn's reaction Rachel nipped at her nipple one last time before giving the same treatment to the other swirling her tongue around the areola purposely ignoring the hardened tip only giving in when Quinn gripped the back of her neck desperately.

She sucked _hard_ on the offending nub twisting the other between her fingers, tugging the abused nub one last time with her teeth she began her descend down Quinn's stomach tracing patterns along the soft flesh stopping briefly to dip her tongue in her belly button before slipping her spanx along with her panties down toned thighs.

Rachel however paused briefly -ignoring Quinn's responding whine obviously not pleased with Rachel's pause no matter how brief - as she inhaled Quinn's irresistible musky scent, she then eagerly devoured her whole, stopping only for short stolen breaths as she sucked with earnest on Quinn's enflamed nub, brushing her teeth against the sensitive peak, her fingers dipped low circling her dripping entrance teasingly, smirking smugly when Quinn's resounding squeal met her ears as Rachel pushed in one finger slowly while Quinn practically humped her face.

She quickly added another digit as she felt Quinn tighten around her fingers cum practically gushing out of her now, when Rachel felt Quinn nearing the edge she sped up her administrations until she had three fingers pumping quickly in and out of her sopping core pounding her g-spot with every harsh thrust unrelenting in her attack on Quinn Rachel began to flick Quinn's swollen clit with her tongue while sucking simultaneity, the effect was instant Quinn's back arched her body grew tense and her mouth was open in a silent scream.

Well it would have been if Rachel hadn't pulled away the moment Quinn's back began to arch.

Quinn screamed desperately, struggling against the strong limbs pinning her down, rendering her unable to touch herself, to relieve the throbbing ache between her legs.

Rachel chuckled, amusement lighting her features as Quinn desperately tried and failed to get off, her laughter only seemed to get louder when Quinn turned towards her full HBIC mask in place wielding a glare filled with such rage and -barely hidden desperation- that it would send most running, but of course this was the very same Rachel who has been with by this closeted nerd's side since day one at preschool when Lucy-q, Britt-Britt and -her annoying older sister, by only one minute and thirty-two seconds – Santí had met on the jungle gym set and since that day they had become inseparable.

Rachel (otherwise known as Rae bear, but if anyone other than Quinn called her that they'll be guaranteed at least a month if she was feeling nice) in hospital had officially taken up the role as Quinn's protector after she tackled and beat up Joel Baker who in her defense pulled Quinn's hair _and _made her _cry_, so really the attack was justified and the way Quinn smiled and kissed her cheek after she properly scolded Rachel for hitting a boy twice her size who could easily snap her in half, well lets just say that since that day the little brunette has been completely captivated by the hazel eyed beauty doing anything she could to make the blonde smile like that again.

"You know that glare doesn't work on me baby, ah ah now don't start complaining about not being able to cum baby, today _I_ get to decide _when_ and _how_ you cum," Rachel said while teasingly tracing the shell of Quinn's ear with her tongue, grinning at the low whine the resounded in the back of her throat.

When Rachel finally released Quinn from her tight hold, her hands immediately went to Rachel's jeans ripping them along with her boxers down to her knees.

Rachel groaned deeply eyes fluttering shut when her cock was finally released brushing against Quinn's lower lips; Quinn was trembling beneath her begging for release.

Quinn moaned at the teasing touch, she could feel the tip of Rachel's cock at her entrance circling it slowly before she entered her abruptly in one swift thrust.

Rachel groaned low in her throat she couldn't help herself, Quinn was just _so _wet, hot and dear god was she tight, Rachel had to call upon on all her restraint to keep still waiting for the ok to begin moving – she may have been mad and incredibly needy but she wasn't going to hurt Quinn by any means – after what seemed like an eternity which in reality was really only several seconds, Quinn pushed her ass back and grounded _hard _against Rachel obviously giving her the ok to move.

Quinn's moan resounded loud and clear around the room as Rachel _snapped_ her hips forward burying herself deep within her tight walls, knocking Quinn forward with each forceful thrust pounding that spot that made Quinn see stars.

Rachel panted ignoring the tingling sensation in her balls forcing her need to come in the furthest part of her mind only focusing on the withering angel in front of her, Quinn shrieked gripping the bed sheets in tight fists very nearly tearing them in the process as Rachel began to up her tempo 'til she was pounding Quinn into the mattress, her face buried in the pillows ass in the air and moaning like a cat in heat.

"Tell me your _mine _Quinn, tell me who you _belong_ to," Rachel husked into Quinn's ear lifting her back onto all fours before she lowered her body pulling Quinn flush against her as she continued to rut into Quinn's burning core never pausing in her rhythm as she awaited Quinn's reply.

"D-dear _god_… R-Rachel… I-I belong to _you _and only y-you… mmm… baby _no_ one m-makes me f-feel the way you d-do… _oh _fuck i-I'm_ coming_," Quinn moaned arching her back as her tight hot walls fluttered around Rachel cock, cum gushing around Rachel's cock drowning her in Quinn's arousal as she continued to thrust sweat glistening on her tanned skin m slicking her and Quinn's body up as she continued to pound into the over sensitive cheerio muscles rippling as she did so leaving Quinn drunk in pleasure never stopping in desperate need for relief.

She flipped Quinn over throwing both her legs over her shoulder before swiftly pushing back in hitting Quinn even deeper then before, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she reached for Rachel gripping the back of her hair pulling her forward and crushing their lips together forcing her tongue in the brunettes mouth purring in pleasure when Rachel sucked on the offending slippery appendage moaning as she did so.

Rachel tensed feeling her body begin to tremble as she was nearing her peak and if the way Quinn was moaning was any hint then she was approaching said peak just as rapidly.

Rachel groaned, throwing her head back as Quinn came for the third time that day coating Rachel's stomach with her cum, clenching _tight _around her hard dick suffocating the thick meat as she reached her climax milking Rachel's cock dry cum spilling out in thick ropes coating Quinn's walls.

Rachel dropped down in post-orgasmic exhaustion careful to avoid crushing Quinn's body, as she pushed her face into the crook of her neck in haling the blondes familiar comforting scent as both their hearts slowed along with their breathing the comfortable silence was finally broken by Quinn's soft voice.

"I love you Rae bear," she whispered quietly before dozing off curling up in Rachel's arm as she did so, vaguely hearing Rachel return the sentiment "And I love you Lucy-q, I always have."

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it please R&R and to anyone who's reading my other Fleurmione fic I have not dropped the fic don't worry I will be updating but I needed to get this off my chest before I can really get into that fic.**


End file.
